


PWR BTTM -no, not like the band-

by Saramustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Gerard, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: I've been doing a lot of loose writing, it's not the best quality but it's relaxing to not have to follow a plot, so there's more one shots to come. Let me know if you enjoyed or what you'd like to read next.





	PWR BTTM -no, not like the band-

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of loose writing, it's not the best quality but it's relaxing to not have to follow a plot, so there's more one shots to come. Let me know if you enjoyed or what you'd like to read next.

Gerard loved being a little. And he also really enjoyed being able to go out with his new tough looking boyfriend, he was short but he had tons and tons of tattoos and had a very daddy-like attitude both in public interactions and inside Gerard’s house,  but the daddy that he got to see very up close and personal in the bedroom was probably his favorite.

Before he met Frank he never felt like he could trust someone in the bdsm community, and like he had to either date someone who could turn out to be vanilla and just go with it, or try to get a partner who would really respect his rules and limits knowing that there would be a high rate risk of them doing whatever they wanted with Gerard since he was always the little or submissive.

He was really lucky to find Frank on one of those daddy/little chat groups, he lived around his area and said he was fairly new to this and that he wasn’t into stuff that was probably too hardcore. Gerard’s first thought was that maybe he wasn’t even a daddy and that maybe he ended up on that group because  he causally likes to be called daddy and spank his partners in bed but that was about it.

Once they got out on a first date, he clarified that he did like punishments and the whole role play stuff, the outfits and after care, but that he wasn’t into collars or leaving marks just to let everyone know his boyfriend 'belonged' to him, because even when he got the point of the whole thing, he firmly believed that ownership it’s not something that should be a part of a healthy relationship, so those two things were automatically out of his list. Gerard was his own person and Frank was not gonna tell him to wear or not wear certain stuff, or mark his body, or give punishments that he knew were really painful, but they still had a lot of fun things to try out, he said to encourage Gerard.

And so it turned out to be -on their third date- that yes, even when Frank wasn’t forcing him into wearing anything or showing off ownership marks on the street, they had lot of fun on Gerard’s bedroom that night. Gerard actually had the most fun he ever had ever since he tried out this whole daddy/little stuff, because somehow he knew he could just trust Frank and the fact that he liked to take it a little more on the easy side meant that he would not be slapped on the face, or bit a little too hard out of the sudden again, at least he liked to believe that.

Now three months later, Frank had been staying at Gerard’s house every weekend for a month now, that on Gerard’s request and Frank’s eagerness to please and look after his little. Frank got some take out for both of them and arrived to Gerard’s place Friday night. He went inside his house and went over to the kitchen to leave the sushi on the table. “Baby, I’m here.” He said looking around and seeing no trace of his boyfriend.

He went over to Gerard’s bedroom and heard some noises from behind the door. He knew what those  noises meant by now, he knew his baby boy very well, so he wasn’t that surprised to see Gerard wearing nothing but a pink skirt while he rubbed his hand over his hard leaking boner that was resting over the fabric that been pulled up over his lower stomach. Gerard had his eyes closed as if he was really, really enjoying that simple touch, maybe he had already touched himself so he was over sensitive. Frank cleared his throat making Gerard snap out of it and cover his dick with his skirt. “Daddy!” he said half surprised half innocent and excited to be caught like this.

“What are you doing little one?” Frank asked walking in with a smirk. He made Gerard giggled and lay on his stomach allowing Frank to take a look at his round, naked bum.

“You’re really going all the way tonight uh?” Frank said knowing just exactly what Gerard wanted, and he was no one to deny him that. “You’re lucky I won’t punish you since you turned daddy on so much.” He said in a lower, lust filled voice. Gerard moaned in response and wiggled his butt. Frank groaned and slapped it making Gerard yelp and his soft flesh wiggle again. Frank ran his hands over it and squeezed. He loved Gerard’s bottom, it was hypnotic, and he could really play with it all day. He had to let go off it to take off his clothes and sat down against the headboard, Gerard watched from his same spot and his mouth started to literally water at the sight of his boyfriends, big, hard cock.

Frank smirked at his little as he started at his pelvis. “You can reach out and touch if you want little one. I know you’re feeling naughty.” Gerard nodded and bit his bottom lip, he crawled up closer to Frank and spread some kisses over Frank’s thighs then pulled back with a playful smile.

“Can I touch you daddy?” he asked lustfully. Frank nodded and spread his legs a little wider. Gerard reached out and tugged on Frank’s dick slowly as he looked up into Frank’s eyes. The man could only groan and tell him to go faster. When it wasn’t enough for Frank he decided to pull him closer. “Come on baby, taste your daddy.”  Gerard nodded happy to finally get it in his mouth. He liked it and kissed the tip while Frank’s hand roamed around his bottom. He spread his cheeks apart and slide a finger between them to run around his entrance to prepare it for his actual finger, Gerard moaned and shuddered and went completely down to the base of his dick without even gagging. “Yeah, just like that.” He praised as he tangled his fingers on Gerard’s stringy hair to help him keep the peace of his head's bobbing motion, he finally slipped one of his fingers inside Gerard, he had to pull away to moan loudly and look up at his daddy trough glassy eyes and swallowed lips. Frank stared back into his eyes and hummed as Gerard closed his eyes at the feeling of the finger slipping in and out easily. Soon Frank added two more fingers as Gerard cupped his balls and nibbled on them softly sending shivers down Frank’s spine in the process.

“Daddy, I need you.” Said Gerard wiggling his ass up in the air gasping since that made the fingers go further inside. “Please.” He whined. Frank nodded not being able to put up a fight, he got on his knees, and pulled Gerard by his tights for him to get on his back and then spread his legs open.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days baby.” Frank said getting naked as Gerard watched running his hands up and down his chest, he literally couldn’t wait. Frank grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and spread it on his clock, Gerard looked down biting his bottom lip and spreading himself open for his daddy. “Look at you, you filthy whore. Can’t wait for my cock.” He said placing his palm next to Gerard’s head to look down into his eyes. He fucking loved Gerard, he loved having him at his mercy, ready to be pleased. With his other hand he slide easily inside of Gerard as he whined lowly. “Feels good daddy.” He said with that innocent tone of voice that turned him on so badly.

 

“Yeah you like that?” Frank smirked and begun thrusting his hips slowly making Gerard shut his eyes and allow the pleasure to run through his body. Frank ran his hand up and down Gerard’s tights then made him bend it to get more space and move easily and faster. Gerard kept moaning like a slut and scratched Frank’s back which made him pound harder “You fucking bitch, being so loud. You want your neighbors to hear?” he asked between gasps as he dug his nails on Gerard’s thigh and held it in place.

“Yes daddy! I love how good you fuck me. I need to cum daddy, please!” he begged and tried to get some friction on his dick by bucking his hips.

 

“Uh uh, no baby. Daddy has to come first inside of you. You’re gonna have to ride daddy'" he said pulling out making Gerard whine at the sudden empty feeling. He quickly straddled his daddy loving the way Frank gripped his ass in his strong hands, he gave him a slap knowing his flesh would jiggle against his pelvis. “So fucking perfect baby. Come on, what do you want?” Frank said lustfully.

“I want your big fat cock daddy. I need it inside me.” He whined as if he didn’t have the power to get Frank’s dick inside of himself already, but he knew this made it way better for both of them.

“Yeah, you can have it baby. Come on.” He urged and helped Gerard line himself up with his entrance. Gerard sunk down easily and moaned loudly then stayed still before jumping up and down with his hands on Frank’s chest, Frank loved it when Gerard rode him because he had such a fast, furious pace that Frank would rarely reach, Gerard didn’t care how loud the headboard would bang against the wall, or how loud the sound of skin on skin was, all he cared about was pleasing his daddy and getting him to cum deep inside of him and then have his own release.

Frank would never let Gerard know that he was in fact a power bottom because it would kind of ruin their whole role play, which was the hottest thing ever, but he clearly knew that Gerard was the one in control right now, sitting on his dick again and again so fast that he felt himself getting closer faster than he would’ve liked. Gerard’s moans were filling in the room along with Frank’s grunts. “Daddy’s close baby, you ready?” Gerard nodded with his eyes closed, hair sticking to his face due to the sweat, his whines and keens being the only response Frank could get now. Frank allowed his baby boy to take him to the brink and enjoy the exact moment when he spilled inside Gerard’s ass as he gripped his ass and kept him close. Gerard was so pleased to finally get what he wanted and the only thing he needed to cum was Frank’s moans and cum feeling him up.

Gerard’s cum ended up on Frank’s face and chest which made them both amused, Gerard leaned down with a smirk and licked his face clean. “It’s okay, I got it.” He giggled and leaned back. “Thank you daddy.” He said wiggling his hips making Frank hiss at the over sensitiveness.

“Careful baby.” He whined.

“But daddy, I want more.” Frank knew he was gonna get away with it, after all he was his power bottom.


End file.
